


Asleep: If Looks Could Kill Edition

by Python07



Series: Asleep [1]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Treville is restless and needs to reconnect with Richelieu.This takes place after they've re-settled in New France with Sextus and the twins.





	Asleep: If Looks Could Kill Edition

Treville was restless. It was late, he was dressed for bed, the twins were off visiting the Cree with Sextus, and he found himself checking all the doors and windows in the cabin for the fifth time. He tried to sleep, but his mind and body refused to be still.

He stepped outside onto the front porch. It was a clear night. The moon and stars shone brightly. The forest surrounding him was dark and there was a rustling from the wind and nocturnal animals.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He concentrated on the smooth wood beneath his bare feet. He ran his hands over the porch railing.

He grunted at himself. It wasn’t that anything was wrong. In fact, it was a great day. He took a ride in the morning and then spent the afternoon in his woodworking shop. He and Richelieu had dinner together alone, without the constant motion that was the twins or the sarcastic comments from Sextus. They split a bottle of wine and spent the rest of the evening in front of the fire. Their conversation was easy, which was still a novelty. He almost beat Richelieu at chess. Almost. Then Richelieu gave him a warm smile and bid him good night.

He bounced on the balls of his feet. There was an itch just under his skin. He turned on his heel and marched back inside. He locked the door. He thought about laying down again, but the prospect of his lonely bed made something inside his stomach twist viciously.

He stopped at Richelieu’s bedroom door. He brought his hand up but hesitated. Instead he leaned forward to press his forehead against the wood.

His heartbeat was unnaturally loud in his ears. The itch under his skin was worse. He berated himself as a coward. He grabbed the doorknob, swiftly rapped his knuckles against the door, and let himself in. 

Soft candlelight bathed the simple room. There was just enough room for the bed, nightstand, a chest of drawers, a small desk, and a bookshelf. All of the furniture was old, but well cared for. This was nothing compared to the Cardinal’s personal chambers back in Paris, but this room wasn’t for the Cardinal. It was for a man who was as comfortable in lavish surroundings as he was in a tent in Gaul. It was for Armand. It was for Lucius.

Armand and Lucius were the same. Treville knew this. He felt it, but that didn’t stop him from feeling out of his depth when he thought of Richelieu’s immortality. So, he didn’t think about it. He was determined that it wouldn’t come between them and he wouldn’t let the knowledge drive him mad.

Treville opened his mouth to apologize for his rudeness when he saw Richelieu asleep in bed, propped up against the headboard and a book on his chest. Treville’s mouth snapped shut. He could’ve backed out. Instead, he closed the door and crept closer.

He leaned over Richelieu to see Richelieu’s face more relaxed than he’d ever seen it, even during the few nights they got to sleep together. Seeing Richelieu like that gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He was probably smiling like an idiot but he didn’t care.

He took the old, battered journal off Richelieu’s chest. He marked the place and set it to the side. His voice was a low murmur. “I don’t know why you or Pere Augustin thinks anyone would be interested in reading his journal about his life amongst the natives is beyond me.”

He half expected Richelieu to wake and answer him. Richelieu had always been such a light sleeper, but he no longer had the fate of a nation resting on his shoulders. He could afford the luxury of sleep.

“If I leave you like this, you’ll have a sore neck in the morning,” Treville said quietly, as he gently slid one arm under Richelieu’s shoulders and the other under Richelieu’s knees. He eased Richelieu down to lay flat and pulled the light blanket over him.

Richelieu didn’t stir.

Treville perched on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Richelieu’s curls. “It’s usually you prowling around at night, not me.” He kissed Richelieu’s forehead. “Back then, I would’ve done just about anything to get you to sleep,” he whispered against Richelieu’s warm skin. “I was always afraid that you would work yourself to exhaustion.”

Treville kept a hand in Richelieu’s hair. He rested his forehead against Richelieu’s. He was still for a moment, just breathing and enjoying the feeling of Richelieu’s soft exhales against his lips.

His throat suddenly went dry and he was hot. Anticipation settled in his pit of his stomach. The itch under his skin was all consuming. He kissed Richelieu’s slack mouth. He kept it soft and inviting. “Armand.”

He peppered light kisses over Richelieu’s face. He lightly tugged on the silky strands. “Armand, please.” He trailed kisses along Richelieu’s jaw and up to his ear. He nipped at the lobe. “It’s been so long,” he said, low and rough. He pulled away just enough to look down at him. “I’ve missed you.”

A slow, sleepy smile spread across Richelieu’s face. He didn’t open his eyes. He was barely audible. “Be gentle.”

Treville placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Richelieu’s nose. He stood up only to swiftly strip. He slid under the covers and settled on top of Richelieu. Richelieu’s night shirt was the only barrier between them. He cupped Richelieu’s face. His thumbs slid over the clean shaven cheeks and jaw. “Keep your eyes closed and feel. I’ll do the rest.”

Richelieu was completely relaxed beneath Treville, barely awake and trusting. He turned his head to nuzzle one of Treville’s palms. “I’m yours.”

Treville had to kiss Richelieu for that. The kisses were deep, yet unhurried. He took his time to taste and explore. One hand stroked the side of Richelieu’s face and then buried in Richelieu’s hair. He tilted Richelieu’s head to kiss even deeper.

Richelieu opened up to Treville. He whimpered quietly into the kiss. He seemed to melt even further into the mattress.

Treville broke off only to kiss his way along Richelieu’s jaw and down the side of his neck. He nuzzled the sensitive skin. He kept the kisses light and gentle, but no less burning.

Treville lost himself in all the sensations. He reveled in every sigh and hitched breath from Richelieu. He reveled in the smell of Richelieu. He reveled in the heat between them in their protective cocoon.

Treville continued to worship Richelieu, with no thought of his own arousal, until Richelieu’s brushed against his. He groaned into Richelieu’s neck. His free hand trailed down Richelieu’s side to find Richelieu bare beneath his gown. He shifted so that he could take them both in hand and watch Richelieu’s face at the same time.

Richelieu moaned beautifully, his head was thrown back. His skin was flushed, his lips were swollen, and his curls in disarray. His eyes moved rapidly under their lids.

Treville stroked them together. “Breathtaking, Armand,” he rasped.

Richelieu tilted his hips into Treville’s grip. Other than that, he was still pliant and open to anything Treville chose to do to him. He let another of those wanton moans. He started trembling.

Treville felt himself spiraling higher. The tension and heat were almost overwhelming. He pressed his body down harder against Richelieu’s. He stroked them harder and faster. “Come for me,” he growled and bit the spot where Richelieu’s throat and shoulder met.

Richelieu cried out and released into Treville’s hand. Treville muffled his own sounds in Richelieu’s neck and followed a split second later. He worked them together through it and didn’t stop until they were both spent.

Treville lay still to recover, pressed against Richelieu. He enjoyed the warmth and the closeness until his heartbeat slowed to its normal rhythm and Richelieu’s breath evened out again in sleep. He slowly eased away and leaned over the edge of the bed to grab his night shirt from the floor to give them both a quick wipe down.

He didn’t want to leave but figured that he should. He sighed and gave Richelieu one last kiss. He was about to leave their cocoon when Richelieu shifted beneath him just enough to get his attention.

Richelieu’s voice was low, sleepy, and sincere. “Stay.”


End file.
